Hermione's Plan
by Deiphobe
Summary: Draco has a problem. Hermione has a solution.
1. Chapter 1

It all started over the winter holidays. Most people had decided to go home, to spend time with their families before it became too dangerous to leave Hogwarts. But Harry, Ron, and I had stayed to keep on training. Ginny and Luna stayed too; Voldemort would have captured them if they had gone home.

The surprising thing was that Malfoy was still in the castle, the only Slytherin left. I couldn't understand why, he had nothing to fear from Voldemort. His blood was as pure as it comes and his family as loyal to Voldemort's cause as it could be.

I found out the real reason in the Library one night. He was in there with a sheet of parchment, sitting next to him was Professor Snape.

"Miss Granger, you're late," said the older man.

"I wasn't aware that I was supposed to be here at a certain time," I replied. That was true. Professor Dumbledore told me to go to the Library at some point this evening.

"Sit down, Draco and I will fill you in," said Snape. At the sound of his name, Draco looked up and noticed my presence for the first time. He looked tired.

"Quick explanation: my father wants me to become a Death Eater. I don't want to be a Death Eater. We're making a list of ways to escape becoming one," he said concisely. I sat down opposite of Draco and read the list Snape passed me.

_Become a spy._

_Move to Australia._

_Go into hiding._

"Draco has objections to all of our current thoughts," said Snape. "One, he doesn't want to be a Death Eater, and to have the Mark is to be a Death Eater. Two, Australia is halfway around the world and their magical community is tiny, so if the Death Eaters should win, he wouldn't be hard to find. Three, he'd like to maintain some normalcy in his life." I had an inkling of an idea. I sat at the table for several minutes thinking about Malfoy's objections.

"I have an idea. It's going to sound completely ridiculous at first, but it would prevent Draco from having to become a Death Eater or going to Australia or into hiding," I said. They looked at me expectantly. "Draco, you're going to marry me."

"WHAT?" exploded Malfoy and Snape at the same time.

"How does that solve any of my problems?" asked Malfoy.

"If we were married, I would be looking at your left arm. Voldemort couldn't actually mark you as one of his. Oh, you'd have to report on Harry and Ron and me to him, but he wouldn't be able to torture you, because I would notice, ask questions, and tell Dumbledore. You wouldn't have to move to Australia or going into hiding because Voldemort would think that you're on his side," I explained.

"This, this could work," Malfoy said to Snape, after a few moments of deep thought and consideration.

"But a romance between the two of you is quite unbelievable!" said a shocked Snape.

"We've been meeting around the school for months now to just talk," I said, making up the story of our relationship. "At first, Draco did it to feed his father more information, but then he realized that he was starting to care for me as a person. And I reciprocated his feelings. Eventually, Draco will go to Voldemort with an offer to spy on my and my friends for the rest of his life."

"When did this all happen?" asked Draco.

"It hasn't, yet. Today's our first meeting," I replied.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry received a letter from Dumbledore, asking the three of us to meet him in his office after breakfast. I got a letter too, from Snape, asking me to help him brew potions needed in the Infirmary after lunch, because I was one of the only competent Potions students in the school. I looked up at the Staff Table and nodded quickly when he glanced. My eyes wandered to the Slytherin table, where Draco sat alone, he had a letter too. His eyes found mine. I could see that he wanted to talk to me as soon as possible.

"Hey guys, I just realized that I have to turn a book in today. I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes or so," I said. The lie came easily. I didn't know if I could tell them though about the discussion I had with Snape and Malfoy yesterday.

I left the Great Hall and headed towards the Library. I didn't enter though, when Malfoy walked by, I whispered his name and walked to McGonagall's classroom.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi, did you get a note from Snape?" he asked.

"Yes. He's trying to get us to spend more time together, as well as getting out of making potions for the Infirmary," I said, muttering about Slytherins under my breath.

"If your plan works out, you'll be married to a sneaky, conniving Slytherin," said Draco. I didn't realize how loud I had been muttering. Blushing, I left the classroom and headed towards Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry and Ron were waiting just outside.

We were sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office with Professors McGonagall and Snape. Professor Dumbledore was standing by the window. When we were all comfortable, he asked Professor Snape why he had wanted to speak to us.

"Do you remember that night when I came to you about a student?" asked Snape. "It's about that student."

Professor McGonagall glared at Snape, but Dumbledore nodded.

"The student being alluded to is Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy came to Severus a few months ago with a desperate plea to save him from having to join the Death Eaters. That's all I know," said the Headmaster.

"Yesterday, in the Library, Ms. Granger came up with the perfect solution. Draco has agreed to it," said the Potions Master. Harry and Ron stared at me accusingly. Professor Dumbledore looked slightly amused.

"You're going to WHAT?" yelled Ron, after I explained my idea. Harry's mouth was open.

"Flies, Potter," said Professor Snape. Harry shut his mouth.

"I'm going to marry Malfoy, Ron. I thought I made that clear," I said slightly coldly.

"But why are you sacrificing your life for him?" he asked.

"Because I'm the only one who can. Ginny and Luna couldn't do it and no one else is close enough you and Harry to be able to pull it off successfully," I explained.

"If it's the only way," said Ron with a sigh. Harry looked at me, and I saw a tired old man in his eyes. I nodded.

I followed Professor Snape to his dungeon classroom. Draco was already there, setting up one of the cauldrons.

"Thank you for coming, Madame Pomfrey requires more Pepper Up Potion, and I have to brew other potions also needed for the Infirmary, so, you two will both be brewing Pepper Up. This will count as extra credit for you," said Snape.

I was half way through setting up my cauldron when Draco turned to me.

"Wouldn't it be easier to work together?" he asked.

"I suppose so. I'll prepare the ingredients," I said. About half an hour later, we presented our finished potion to Snape. He muttered a spell and the potion was transported to the Hospital Wing. Snape waved a hand, and we knew we were dismissed.

"Hermione, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he asked, before we reached the Great Hall.

"But it's not a Hogsmeade weekend," I replied.

"I know, but my mum's birthday is next Wednesday, and I hadn't bought her a present. Besides, I know Potter has snuck down to Hogsmeade before. I saw him, remember?"

"Oh very well, but if we get in trouble, it's your fault."

"Of course," he smiled at me before walking into the Great Hall. I waited a few seconds, before going in myself. It wouldn't do to cause too much suspicion right now, because Voldemort and Lucius should get used to the idea gradually.

"Hermione, that sneaky Slytherin came in a couple of seconds before you! You aren't in cahoots, are you? asked Harry, who had been watching Draco more and more carefully this year.

"No, Harry," I said. He relaxed. "We're in love!" He fainted dead away, closely followed by Ron, and all the other Gryffindors in hearing distance.

"What happened, Granger? Did they finally realize that you're a girl?" shrieked Pansy Parkinson from across the Great Hall.

"No, I just told them about how happy Draco and I are to be in love! Isn't that right, Draco dear?" I asked him, smiling sweetly. Everyone fell silent, and turned to face Draco.

"Of course, love!" he called back to me. Pansy joined the rest of the school, and most of the faculty, in fainting.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Chapter Two

I wasn't as much of a good girl as I was in my first year. The years of adventures with Harry and Ron had instilled a spirit of fun inside of me. When faced with a completely unconscious school, I pulled out my box of markers. Colors are really helpful when it comes to studying and how else would I decorate my schedule?

I chucked a couple of markers at Draco, and we started to doodle all over the students. I gave Harry a red mustache and Ron a black one. Draco gave all the Slytherins purple pimples. The Hufflepuffs got yellow stars on their foreheads, and the Ravenclaws' foreheads read FAILURE.

After we'd had our fun, we Enervated all of them. A couple of our special favorites were woken by Pumpkin Juice to the face rather than the neat little spell.

We probably should have silenced them too, as they started screaming both at us and at each other immediately.

Dumbledore sat their giggling until Professor McGonagall twisted his ears.

"YOOOOWCH!" squealed Dumbledore. It was a high irritating pitch. Everyone covered their ears.

"Now, that we've all settled down, I would like to congratulate Draco and Hermione on their upcoming wedding. They're going to be married here at Hogwarts on Saturday."

Pansy burst into tears.

"Blaise, will you be my best man?" asked Draco.

"I can't believe you would do this to me, Draco! You know I've loved her for years!" he screamed before running out of the Great Hall. The room was silent.

"Just kidding," said Blaise as he walked in a couple seconds later. "Of course I'll be your best man."

"Hermione, can I be your maid of honor?" asked Lavender.

"No, I want to be her maid of honor!" called Pavarti.

"No, I do!" yelled Pansy.

"Gin?" I asked.

"Sure Herm, even if you didn't tell me," she replied.

"I'll tell you everything later," I told her.

"Ooh!! GOSSIP!" called out Padma.

"Sleepover in the Astronomy Tower!" said Professor Sprout. Upon seeing the looks on everyone's faces, she added, "What? I want to hear all about it too!"

"Ms. Granger, I will escort you to go buy a dress tomorrow. Professor Snape will escort Mr. Malfoy. All the other Professors will invite guests," said Professor McGonagall. "Yours will be THE wedding of the year."

"McGonagall is the queen of society weddings, you know," whispered Lavender. "Lucky!"

I looked at Lavender in surprise, and then turned my eyes to McGonagall, who was telling Filch the news. To my surprise, Filch squealed like a little girl and pulled out several bridal magazines from his bucket.

"Professor, thank you for this opportunity," he said. "The Great Hall will look better than it ever has before! I promise you this!"

"Poppy!" squealed the venerated old headmaster. "Tell Minnie she can't twist my ear in front of the students. It sets a bad precedent. And it hurts!"

"Minerva, you know better than that! Honestly, sometimes I could swear you two are two year olds," sighed Madame Pomfrey, rolling her eyes at the antics of the staff. "Congratulations, Hermione and Draco. May I propose a toast? To the engaged couple!"

She held up her goblet. Mrs. Norris, displeased with all the attention her master was giving McGonagall, rubbed herself against Pomfrey's leg. One of the great secrets of Hogwarts, mentioned in a footnote on page 523 of Hogwarts, A History, is that Professor Abulius cursed the position of Healer at Hogwarts with a long forgotten curse causing the afflicted to be highly allergic to cats.

Pomfrey collapsed the minute fur touched her bare ankle. A huge red rash was visible. Professor Snape caught my eye and raised his own goblet before draining it. I rather suspected that he wasn't drinking pumpkin juice, a suspicion confirmed when he started yelling:

"TO THE NEWLY ENGAGED, MY NAME IS PROOOOFESSOR SNAAAAAAAAAPE! I'M LICENSCED TO WED YOU, TO UNITE TWO LIVES, ALREADY UNITED BY ETERNAL LIFE! IT WILL BE AN HONOR..."

Professor Trewlaney cut him off, by predicting that he would soon marry her. Snape's face went white and the poor man fainted dead away.

I glanced across the hall at my fiancée and pointed at the door. He nodded at me. I got up, my chair rasping loudly against the floor. The noise bounced around the Great Hall, which was suddenly quiet.

"Umm, I guess I'll take this opportunity to say a couple of words. Thank you," I said, before sprinting out of the hall. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Draco follow me. A few moments later I heard the stampede of students and Sprout's voice.

"HERMIONE GRANGER! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! I WANT TO HEAR ALL THE GOSSIP!" she yelled, her voice reverberating around the hall.

"Kitchens, quickly," I murmured through heavy pants, before turning into a different corridor. The noise of pursuit grew softer. I stopped to catch my breath.

"Hermione, I don't know what you were thinking when you suggested this crazy plan, and I don't know why everyone in the Great Hall went nuts, but I do know that I'm very grateful to you for saving me from having to become a Death Eater. I've never told anyone this, so you'll be the first, but I don't believe in genocide. Yes, muggleborns are tainting our magical world with Muggle concepts, but Muggle history proves that hatred holds no solutions. Peaceful coexistence is possible. In fact, a peaceful coexistence is the only way for both the pure and the dirty, forgive the term, to survive," said my fiancée, a newly proclaimed pacifist. "I would like to apologize for my despicable behavior to you in the past."

I slapped him.

"What was that for, Granger?" he asked.

"You were speaking nonsense, Draco, just like I was earlier, just like the people in the Hall," I replied. "I think there's something strange in the food."

"Seriously though, your plan is a good one, and I want to go through with it, even if everyone will think we're both mad tomorrow," he said, looking at me with anxious lives, as if I held his future in my hands. It struck me, suddenly, that I did hold his future in my hands. I looked down at them, ink-stained, and turned them over. I examined my nails, pink, and my fingers, long. I flipped them over again and traced the lines with my eyes.

"Hermione, please," he said, grabbing my hands with his and squeezing them softly.

"Draco, I will marry you," I told him, gazing deeply into his eyes, silver orbs with specks of blue. I saw my reflection in his pupil. "I will marry you."

So, a few months later, I did.

It wasn't the great society wedding McGonagall wanted to plan, in fact, there were only five people total in attendance. Ginny and Blaise, my maid of honor and Draco's best man, were with us, as was Snape, who was joining our hands in matrimony. About ten minutes after Draco and I said our I dos, Blaise and Ginny said theirs.


End file.
